


Torturous Electricity

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Alternating, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Cause this is torturous electricity / Between both of us and this is / Dangerous 'cause I want you so much / But I hate your guts / I hate you"<br/>Natasha hated Clint for making her miss. She went with him anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torturous Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic for Landfill by Daughter.

It wasn't the first time Clint had had a beautiful target.  
(It wasn't the first time Natasha had an attractive target, either. It didn't mean anything to her.) 

It wasn't the first time Clint was attracted to a target.  
(It was the first time Natasha felt attracted to anyone without forcing herself to be.) 

It was the first time Clint noticed his target's beautiful red hair, piercing blue-green eyes, and rose-red lips out of interest, not simply for a mission.  
(It was the first time Natasha noticed her victim's eyes, his little smirk, his hair that almost always looked like he had just gotten out of bed.) 

And oh, it would have been so much easier if Clint didn't want her.  
(It wouldn't have made a difference for Natasha. She had to follow her orders, didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't.) 

Would have been easier if he didn't find his hand shaking as he raised the bow to the spot where she was, three rooftops away and close enough to make his heart pound.  
(She raised her gun and her hand did not shake at all. She couldn't afford to be weak.) 

He let an arrow fly.  
(She dodged and sent him a bullet in return.) 

The bullet skimmed his leg.  
(She hadn't aimed at his heart and she didn't know why.) 

He wanted her too much.  
(She wanted him more, but couldn't let herself think about that.) 

He let another arrow loose.  
(It didn't even come close to hitting her, she shot at him again.) 

It missed him by a mile.  
(She hated him for making her miss.) 

He watched her as she traveled across the rooftops towards him.  
(She was desperate to win this fight.) 

He loosed another arrow at her, he had three left and hoped he wouldn't need to use them.  
(She moved too quickly for it to hit. It wouldn't have, anyways.) 

He studied her quick movements coming towards him.  
(She was a painting, red-orange hair and bright blue eyes like the ocean after a storm and always, always moving.) 

He didn't believe in love at first sight, but if such a thing existed this was surely it.  
(She didn't believe in love at all, it was programmed out of her years ago.) 

He pulled his gun out.  
(She grabbed a knife.) 

His finger twitched on the trigger.  
(She was almost to him, one roof to go.) 

He dropped the gun.  
(She stopped halfway across the rooftop, not sure what to think.) 

"Come back to SHIELD with me," he said in Russian, loud enough for her to hear.  
(She replied, in perfect English, "Why? So you can torture me? Interrogate me, squeeze information out of me until I am no longer of use?") 

He looked shocked and horrified that she would think that.  
(She laughed at his naivety. SHIELD was just like any other organization at its heart.) 

"I'll protect you. I'll make sure they don't." He had no idea what he was saying.  
("I don't need protecting," she spat. He wouldn't be able to protect her anyways.) 

"C'mon, Black Widow. What's your name, actually?" He'd been wondering that for ages, and since neither was moving to hurt the other, he asked.  
(She paused. She wasn't even sure, but a voice in the back of her head was saying Natasha. She echoed the voice.) 

"Alright, Tasha. Come with me. Please? I'd really rather not kill you, and to be honest that's what I'm supposed to be doing." He raised his bow a bit from where it rested at his side as a warning of sorts.  
(She faltered at the nickname, but kept her face stoic and her voice even. "You really think you can kill me, Barton?" She knew if anyone could, it was him.) 

"Yeah. But I don't _want_ to."  
(She considered her options. Number one: die. Better than going back to the Red Room with her mission uncompleted. Two: Kill him. Not out of the question, but he had made her think; maybe she had a choice. That was the first time she had thought something like that. Three: Surrender. SHIELD could probably keep the Russians off her trail for a while, so she wouldn't be punished. She could make a new life, if Barton actually kept them from killing her.) 

Clint looked at her with puppy dog eyes and a hopeful smile, keeping his bow half raised.  
(She clenched her hand around the gun and slowly walked towards him.) 

"Oh, don't worry Phil. The plan is changed a little, but she's not a threat anymore." He spoke into the earpiece with a goofy grin on his face.  
(She smiled inwardly at how happy he was.) 

He heard Coulson explode on the other side of the microphone, he turned it off.  
(How trusting was he, she wondered. She hoped she didn't break that part of him. It was cute, really, how naive he was. But he would be so much different without that, she realized.) 

He reached out to take her hand as she approached.  
(She flinched before taking it. "Any wrong moves, by you or SHIELD, and I won't hesitate to kill everyone in sight," she reminded him.) 

He nodded, his face turning serious. "You can trust me. Really."  
(She wanted to.) 

They walked to a safe house, Clint looking over at Natasha every few minutes to be sure she was still there, hardly believing he had convinced her in the first place. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but that wasn't the only reason he hadn't shot her when he had the chance. She had a conscience, no matter how warped it was. She killed who she was told to, sure; but the worst people, the abusers and the rapists, were killed much more violently, in more painful ways than most people can imagine; while the more innocent ones were killed quickly and mercifully. He believed in that part of her, the part that could differentiate between targets, and believed it could grow. 

Coulson was beyond angry when Clint appeared at the safe house with Natasha, but Clint knew he'd get over it. He had to because there was no way Clint was letting her go. 

It was dangerous, sure, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like it please!


End file.
